


T'was the wind that blew us apart

by Fatebychance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I'm sorry for this, M/M, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, the love was requited until it wasn't, they broke up, yep it's a downer sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatebychance/pseuds/Fatebychance
Summary: “Rem you can’t leave! I need you, I love you”“That’s the problem Sirius” he had said “I can’t love you back anymore”This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it.  Also it's sad, sorry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	T'was the wind that blew us apart

Sirius Black felt as though he were being ripped apart from the inside. His lungs screamed, fighting for air, his whole body shook with the sobs escaping through him. He hiccupped, not sure if he could cry any more, the reality of what had happened sinking in. He was gone forever. Even though he left over six months ago, Sirius felt as though it were yesterday. 

Something on the mantelpiece caught his eye, it was a photo, taken outside the cottage that he and Remus had bought together. Sirius was smiling like he’d won the lottery, his arm wrapped around the love of his life, Remus’ face was alive and his eyes twinkled as he pressed a kiss on Sirius's cheek. Autumn leaves fell around them, that was the best day of Sirius’s life. 

Sirius held the ornate silver frame gingerly, as if it was going to break apart in his hands. It hurt. It hurt like Sirius was being tortured by his mother again, again and again, but this time, it wouldn’t stop. How easy it was, for him, to move on, he was probably with someone else, loving them while Sirius sat on his living room floor, grieving for a love that didn’t last, that wasn’t meant to be.  
His phone pinged. He scrambled for it, hoping, wishing.

Your free data weekend is here! Congratulations!

Sirius slumped onto the plush couch, still shaking, Stupid, stupid. What did he expect, for Remus to send him a message? Apologising? Saying he didn't mean to leave, that he still loved Sirius?  
No. His imagination was running away with him. Remus was never coming back.  
He remembered the last conversation they had before he left.

“Rem you can’t leave! I need you, I love you”  
“That’s the problem Sirius” he had said “I can’t love you back anymore”

Then he was gone, leaving just memories and a faint whiff of chocolate.  
Sirius wished he’d tried harder. He could have screamed, grabbed onto Remus and never let go, beg him to stay. But the rational part of him knew that wouldn’t have worked.  
Remus didn’t love him anymore.  
He loved someone else.

Sirius felt like tissue paper, like a light breeze would blow him over the edge. Leaving no trace of him. 

He needed to move on. He had to move on.

The breeze picked up, threatening to carry him away. 

His heart was shattering into millions of tiny pieces, like dust. 

He couldn’t breathe. Was it possible to die from a broken heart? Yes.

“I met my soulmate when I met you.” Sirius said to the empty room. His voice was hollow and scratchy from crying.  
“I guess you didn’t huh.”

The wind whistled and spun up the leaves in the orchard outside the cottage. Then it died down. Taking Sirius’s broken pieces with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and Kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
